Artistically Reclusive
by StarlightDreamcatcher
Summary: Regina, in her late 30s, has become quite reclusive as she spent most of her life taking care of her abusive mother. Regina threw her life away to care for her in their penthouse like apartment from the age of ere is only one other apartment next to hers on that floor and for the first time in years she is getting a new neighbour Emma a younger artist. Will opposites attract?
1. Chapter 1

Regina, a brunette in her late 30's peered through her apartment door keyhole. She watched as the delivery men began hoisting the various sized boxes up the stairwell. They appeared to be placing them in the apartment right next to hers, It had been so long since anyone had lived next to her. A wave of unsettling pressure consumed the brunette. She would have company… for the first time in a long time.

Regina was a recluse, a talented recluse. Once a vibrant young woman, with the potential to be a model. Regina had given all that up to take in her sick mother. She cared for her from the age of 17. Regina had no other family and her mother's controlling nature quickly became all she knew. She gave up her life for her mother's wishes. Regina's mother took all her frustration and anger out on her daughter, restricting her on what she wore, ate and who she would socialise with. Regina knew it wasn't right but somehow over time she came accustomed to being a she never experienced life then she had nothing to miss she convinced herself. Naturally the outside world became a fear for her and she preferred to stay in. Regina had never lost her virginity and now that she was late 30's she felt ashamed. Her mother eventually gave up the ghost and passed away, ungrateful and was slowly coming out of her shell.

She managed to set up her own business from her home, having the odd meeting in her apartment but mainly used Skype etc.

The one thing Regina still took pride in was in her appearance, even though her mother had beaten her down to feel ashamed of her natural beauty, the young model in her that never got to bloom took her happiness from wearing such elegant clothes. She knew what colours worked for her and what make up to wear. Regina was indeed emotionally and physically scarred by her mother but she'd be damned if she ended up just like her. Her recovery was going to be a long one.

Although she rarely left her apartment, she made an effort to get to the local store and found herself at the local bar once a week. Her mother's lifetime of critical analysis made her very hard on herself.

Today was a whole new kind of day. Regina was going to get a new neighbour. The apartment complex on her floor and the two largest apartments complete with a balcony, I guess you could call them the penthouse suites at the top of the building, so whoever was moving in had to have enough money to request such a place. Regina's mother left her the apartment in the will so she was grateful for that much.

Regina kept watching through the keyhole as she could hear the delivery men shout orders to each other.

"God… what is she some kind of artist?

The large men huffed as they dragged a large sculpture through the door, careful not to scratch it. Suddenly the men were cut off by a soft woman's reply.

"I'd like to think I am… some kind of artist gentleman"

Regina watched as a younger blonde woman appeared just level with her peep hole.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan, I didn't mean any insult"

Regina pursed her lips and took a mental note.

_Miss Swan?_

The blonde woman immediately giggled.

"Chillax Boris, I ain't offended. You boys are doing a fine job"

The one called Boris smiled politely as the blonde walked to the door frame of her new apartment and placed her hand against the wooden frame. She glanced over her shoulder at the men.

"We've got your mattress and bed set up, so it should be alright to stay here tonight…

The woman smiled gratefully.

"Thank you so much, you guys really are good at what you do… just hope you didn't wake the neighbours"

Boris frowned.

"Nah… well you only have one and I haven't heard or seen anyone so maybe they are out"

Regina sighed with a hint of sadness and watched as the blonde began walking towards her apartment door. Regina uncontrollably began to back away as she heard the men say their goodbyes and thump down the staircase.

It's true they had woken Regina early that morning, but she didn't want to be sociable at that hour and now the younger blonde woman was outside her door.

Regina still jumped when she heard a light knock at the door. She inhaled and fixed her pencil skirt with her hands. She quickly checked her mirror on the wall, noting her puffy sad brown eyes complete with a white line scar over her top lip, courtesy of mommy dearest. Regina fixed her dark hair flicking out the end with her fingers as she opened the door.

The blonde stood on the spot as if she was about to knock again because her hand was still mid air in a fist.

"Ummm Hi there… I didn't think anybody was home?

Regina nodded shyly.

"Yes well… it appears I am. Can I help you with something?

The blonde immediately gestured a handshake.

"Looks like I'm your new neighbour… Nice to meet you"

Regina hesitated as she paused before returning the handshake.

"Regina Mills"

The blonde smiled noting Regina's big brown eyes.

"Regina…

Regina nodded for the second time.

"Yes… that is my name Miss Swan"

The blonde smirked.

"How do you know my?

Regina cleared her throat and interrupted.

"Those oafs in the hallway practically bellowed it, it was hard not to overhear"

Emma chuckled.

"Is that so? I apologise if they caused you any inconvenience when they were setting up for me… I'll bet it was quite noisy huh?

Regina found herself looking the chirpy blonde up and down settling on her emerald eyes. The blonde noticed immediately as Regina's glare was incredibly captivating.

"Yes well, they are finished their work now, no harm done. No need to apologise"

Regina rested her hand on the door as if she was about to close it. Emma watched her shaking hand and stared into Regina's eyes once more.

"Oh am I keeping you from something? You look so elegant...off to work?

Regina felt the heat in her cheeks and shook her head.

"No… I… I just"

Emma interrupted.

"I clearly am. I'm sorry Regina. You have a good day okay…

The blonde turned away just like that and proceeded to walk to her new apartment. There was nothing to be afraid of. Regina cursed at herself for finding it so hard to talk. Her walls were so high up it was like she was trapped behind the Great Wall of China.

"Wait… Miss Swan?

The blonde rested against her door frame once more and turned and smiled.

"Yes Regina?

Regina took her hand away from the door.

"I'm sorry if I appeared rude to you. I'm rather not used to company… I'm just being foolish, sorry for my nonsensical ramblings. Have a good day too…

The blonde watched as the clearly fragile woman turned on her heels and went to close the door only for it to stop against the blonde's black boot.

"Emma…

Regina jumped back a little startled as the blonde leaned her hand against Regina's door frame instead.

"I beg your pardon?

Emma smirked.

"My name is Emma… Regina…

Regina nodded as Emma turned to leave again.

"Good day. Miss Swan"

Emma threw her eyes up as she closed the door to her new apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina awoke to the sound of a drill in the back of her headboard. The high pitched buzz rang through her ears as she sat up in fright glancing at the clock. It was just after 9am, a reasonable hour she thought but not show reasonable in that she was indeed asleep.

Regina wasn't the best sleeper so the fact that she slept at all made her thankful. The nightmares were quite constant.

She threw on her dressing gown and walked barefoot across the wooden floor. She felt more awake as her feet hit the cold tiles in the kitchen. She began to brew her morning coffee when she jumped with fright as she suddenly spotted Emma stretching on her side of the balcony. Her arm had swung over the metal railing and had caught Regina completely off guard.

She slowly crept towards the window watching curiously. Emma's eyes met hers as she stood up from a squat. Regina jumped again and Emma smiled, noting the flustered brunette. She grabbed a towel that she had hung over the railing and dabbed her neck. She gave Regina a mini hand wave and Regina gave her a weak smile unable to respond she frantically turned on her feet and began to make the coffee. Emma stood taken aback at the blunt exit from the brunette.

She exited the balcony and jumped in the shower. When she got out she tied her hair into a neat bun and threw on a t-shirt and jeans. When she opened the door to the hall she stopped and looked at Regina's door half tempted to engage in a conversation. Just as she was about to knock the door opened.

"Jesus Christ... Miss Swan? You startled me! Did you make it a habit in your past living arrangements to just stand in the hall in front of the doors of others?

Regina clutched her chest and stared at the floor, noting Emma's familiar boots.

"I… I'm sorry Regina. I was actually coming to see you"

Regina looked up and locked eyes with hers.

"You were? But why? Why on earth would you want to see me?

Emma scrunched her face.

"Wow… you really aren't a people person huh? Ummm it's kinda what neighbours do… check in"

Regina pushed her hair back off her face and tightened her dressing gown hiding her chest. She suddenly felt very aware that her breasts weren't in a bra and that she wasn't looking like her best self.

"I see… I'm quite new to… I... well I don't get many visitors Miss Swan"

Emma smirked.

"I can see why… you are just so friendly!

Regina stood with her mouth a gasp as Emma's sarcastic tone directly jabbed her hard. Her eyes barely were able to maintain eye contact as she struggled to respond. Being familiar with confronting her mother's low blows she was taken aback at the fact Emma had judged her when she did not know her. It hurt. Regina replied in a low voice.

"How dare you...I'll thank you not to insult me this early in the day… I haven't been sleeping very well and I… I. I'll thank you for dropping by. Good day… Miss Swa..."

Regina couldn't finish her sentence. She slammed the door as the tears swelled in her eyes. She was not going to become her mother. She wasn't cruel and rude. She leaned her head against the door and jumped backwards when there was a knock. Regina opened it rapidly, dabbing her sleeve on her eyes. Emma noticed and looked concerned. The guilt washed over her face. She reached out to touch Regina's hand that she rapidly plunged into her dressing gown pocket. Emma paused for a moment, searching the brunette's teary eyes. Emma inhaled, the expression on her face unable to hide her guilt.

"Regina...Look I wanted to apologise. I'm sorry… I didn't mean that the way it sounded"

Regina cut across her.

"Yes you did Miss Swan. But I haven't really given you cause not to think of me otherwise"

Emma was now the one with her mouth open.

"Umm… can we start again? I'd really like to get to know you Regina"

Regina's heart was racing.

"I suppose that would be alright…

Emma smiled a big toothy grin.

"Awesome! I gotta run, I have an art dealy thing in about an hour so I gotta head into the city... but umm maybe you could pop by my place this evening for dinner?

Regina nodded and Emma didn't push her for any further response.

"Great let's say 8?

Regina smiled as Emma turned and thumped down the stairs.

Regina's day had flown by. Her regular routine of checking her work emails and making sure her clients were happy all from the comfort of her office in her apartment had ran smoothly and she was free to prepare to engage in social activities with the intriguing blonde next door. Regina found herself actually nervous, she could feel the butterflies flutter, she knew deep down she had nothing to be afraid of, but there was something different about speaking with Emma, a different sensation she could not grasp. She had been alone for so long that she had forgotten how to feel, how to just be in each moment. She could feel her mother's glare over her shoulder and she hated it.

Regina put on her dark rouge lipstick and brushed her natural waves. Her brown eyes popped as she added a touch of eye liner. She took a step back and admired her outfit in the full body mirror in her bedroom. She had chosen an evening dress, grey with her Gucci heels. She glanced over at the clock ad noted that she had another 15 mins. Her heels echoed as she stepped out of her carpeted bedroom and onto the wooden corridor. She entered her kitchen and pulled out a bottle of red wine from the shelves. She reached into her cabinet and opened the packaging to some gift bags. She finally had a chance to use one and a small smile edged across her fragile features. She placed the dark coloured bottle into the bright silver wine bag and headed for the door. She grabbed her keys from the bowl on the side table and turned off her lamp. Regina locked her door and walked cautiously towards the blonde's apartment. She inhaled deeply, feeling the air fill up her lungs, she exhaled at the same time as she knocked at the door. She immediately heard the rustling and various noises from inside as she stood idly waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma opened the door with a gracious smile and gestured her to come in. Regina walked inside, her eyes immediately feasted themselves on the art filled walls, the various sculptures and light fixtures that made Regina's mind swim, after a life of being cooped up, Regina lost herself in books, she learned everything from books. Seeing Emma's work truly ignited a part of her that she had thought would never experience such wonders. She was at a loss for words as Emma stood watching her eyes.

"Hello to you too Regina...You look like a kid on Christmas morning"

Regina snapped out of it and composed herself stretching her arm out and handing Emma the wine bag. She met her gaze and gave her a weak smile.

"Good evening Miss Swan"

Emma smirked as she accepted the bag.

"Oh is this for me? Oh that's very sweet of you, you didn't have to bring me anything"

Emma walked towards the kitchen and opened the bottle there and then.

"You… Ummm… You have a lovely home Miss Swan"

Her voice was soft yet audible. Emma poked her head around the kitchen door frame.

"Thank you Regina, feel free to take a look around, it's not quite finished yet but I think it's me"

Regina pursed her lips as she walked by a naked sculpture of a big breasted woman.

"It certainly is you dear''

Emma smiled as she walked towards Regina who was touching the sculptures assets with her index finger. She watched as the brunette clearly blushed when she realised she was being watched. Emma chuckled and handed her a glass of red wine.

"Sorry to interrupt the intimate moment you were having with my sculpture…"

Regina blushed again and threw her eyes up.

"Nonsense Miss Swan, I was merely inspecting it's material… rather the lack of"

Regina quirked an eyebrow as Emma giggled loudly.

"Well… I guess you got me there, I used clay and let it come to life in my killen, it's back here if you'd like to see?

Regina nodded walking after the blonde who was leading the way down the corridor, she opened the door on the right and her eyes grew wide as she was met with various canvas portraits.

"My my Miss Swan… I don't know what to say"

Emma found herself blushing this time as the eager brunette placed her glass on the window sill and lifted a painting up to look for closely at it.

"You like them?

Regina's eyes met Emma's and she gulped.

"You have talent… I'm happy to see it not wasted"

Emma scrunched her face not quite sure what to make of Regina's words as she gestured her out of the room and lead her to the couch.

"Please sit, or look around, make yourself at home… is really what i'm trying to say. Dinner is still cooking i'm afraid. I ran a bit late in my gallery today"

Regina nearly choked on a sip of wine she had just taken as she set on the large cushioned L shaped couch edge.

"Gallery… you own the gallery dear? How old did you say you were?

Emma nodded as she cheekily shoved a tomato in her mouth. She swallowed and wiped her mouth on her thumb.

"Yeah… I do. Art is my life Regina, I live it daily. So I felt that if I were gonna follow my dreams and be seen, only I had the power to do that"

Regina's eyes shimmered as the blonde's passion reminded her of her lost goals.

"I… I admire you Miss Swan"

Emma entered the room carrying some pretzels and dip. She sat beside Regina and gave her a grin like a Cheshire cat.

"Thank you Regina… and I hadn't mentioned my age… yet. I'm a very mature 28 I'll have you know"

Regina lightly chuckled.

"My… what a wonder you are dear, achieving so much for such a young age"

Emma shrugged and sighed.

"Oh cut the crap Regina, you are hardly that much older than me! Come on… you can't be"

Regina sipped on her wine as she struggled to hide her grin.

"Flattery won't get you far in life Miss Swan… Alas I am 38 years young… 10 years ahead of you and nothing to show for it!

Emma shook her head.

"Oh don't say that Regina. I'm sure you have achieved so much… in ways others can see hell… for instance I meant to say you look rather captivating this evening… not many 38 year old women can say that… can they?

Regina furrowed her brow and cocked her head to the side.

"Really? You think I look captivating...

Emma began to feast on the salted snacks as Regina pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Are you kidding? You must own a mirror… You look beautiful Regina"

Emma looked down at her attire as Regina blushed a clear crimson shade. Emma noted this and quickly looked down at her top and rubbed her own cheek with her fingers.

"Can't say the same for myself… I need a magic mirror!

Regina chuckled.

"I think you look splendid"

Emma met the older woman's gaze.

"Now… you are only being nice. I think you need glasses Regina"

Regina scrunched her face.

"I happen to own a pair Miss Swan… I use them only for reading… I can see you perfectly well thank you very much dear"

Emma laughed as Regina continued to pretend to be offended.

"I'll bet you look cute in those glasses huh"

Regina paused noting that the blonde had edged closer to her on the couch.

"I… I suppose I do look rather cute dear… when I wear them"

Emma smiled.

"What's with the Miss Swan thing? I guess it does go with your proper exterior but you do know you can call me Emma right?

Regina shyly looked at the blonde.

"I do know,I just choose not to"

Emma raised her eyebrows.

"Well… that's a first"

Regina looked puzzled.

"Being called Miss Swan or not obeying you?

Emma raised her eyebrows again.

"Wow… you are just full of surprises MISS MILLS"

Regina smiling showing her perfect set of white teeth. Emma found herself giving into her now obvious feelings of attraction for the older woman. She was not the type to base a solid connection just on looks, but Regina had managed to grab her attention even more by her raw personality, one that was refreshing to encounter. Emma spoke up as Regina broke their eye contact and gazed into her glass, fingering the rim.

"Do I make you nervous?

Regina gulped and jerked in her seat just as the oven timer went off. Emma sprung from the couch and grabbed her oven gloves.


	4. Chapter 4

"I hope you like pasta bake...I have salady bits if you'd prefer?

Regina raised her voice as the sound of the oven fan exploded around the room.

"Pasta is perfect"

Emma smiled gratefully as she plated up. Regina walked over to the large wooden dinner table and sat down just as Emma placed the meal in front of her. She sat opposite her and began to tuck in.

"I hope this is alright? I was all over the place today at work"

Regina cut across the rambling blonde.

"Miss Swan… I have heard enough excuses from you regarding this meal and its preparation… now if you would so kindly refrain from criticising yourself again we can eat this clearly wonderful meal that you have so kindly prepared for us"

Emma's smile could have lit up the room and she was at a loss for words. She took a large bite and watched as Regina ate hers with such grace.

"How is it?

Regina smirked as she finished her last bite.

"Simply disgusting… I couldn't eat another bite"

Emma laughed out loud causing the butterflies that were in Regina's stomach to wake up from their nap.

"You are too kind Regina"

Emma stood up and cleared their plates placing them into the sink. Regina walked in after her and began to wash up.

"Hey… what are you doing? Go back and sit on the couch"

Regina threw up her eyes.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that it is not good manners to lounge about like a pig when you are a guest for dinner… I want to help… to say thank you"

Emma paused as the woman was clearly hell bent on washing the damn dishes.

"Umm actually no… I… I have no mother"

Regina dropped the dish she was washing back into the water and turned around to face the clearly flustered looking blonde.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan… I didn't mean to…

Emma cut across her.

"How could you have known? It's alright, I'm alright… I just wish she could see what I did with my life… know who I became… I'll bet your mother is proud of you Regina, I know I don't know anything about you, but you carry yourself with such elegance that is a sure sign of confidence"

Regina sighed looking at the floor and meeting Emma's gaze.

"No one… Oh gosh… No one has ever called me confident before. Thank you"

Emma watched as Regina pushed her curls out of her face again. She picked up her wine glass and took a large gulp.

You're welcome Regina… You should feel confident too you know, you look absolutely stunning… and I'm not just saying that"

Regina smirked.

"I believe you have mentioned that you think I look presentable dear…

Emma sighed.

"Enjoy the compliment Regina… seriously. Let yourself hear the words I'm telling you. You are beautiful"

Regina's heart was beating in her chest. A new sensation was building in her stomach and she began to feel the heat between her thighs.

"Th Thank you Miss Swan… in this case your flattery has made me feel quite nice"

Emma smiled.

"Regina I want to apologise again for this morning… I clearly upset you"

Regina glanced at the ground.

"Don't fret Miss Swan, I am a tough old bird. I know you did not intend on hurting me"

Emma found herself walking towards the suddenly sad looking brunette. She reached out and tilted Regina's face to meet her gaze and Regina immediately jumped backwards causing her to spill her wine on her dress. Regina stood still as the embarrassment radiated through her cheeks.

"Oh Regina… I'm so sorry. I'm so clumsy I didn't mean to do that!

Regina watched as Emma leaned passed her and emerged from the cupboard with some baking soda and a washcloth. She began to dab Regina's upper chest and Regina could not process all the contact she cried out waving her arms in the air.

"Stop it! Stop touching me… Just please stop"

Emma stopped dead in her tracks as Regina slowly lowered her arms.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable"

Regina felt like a fool.

"I think I better go… I'm sorry for ruining your evening Miss Swan"

A glossy film spread across Regina's brown orbs and she turned on her heels and headed for the door.

"Regina wait!

Regina stopped.

"Miss Swan… just let me leave. I think it would be better if I left"

Emma briskly walked over to the now shaking brunette and gently turned her to face her.

"Please… don't be ridiculous. You couldn't possibly have ruined anything, I'm the klutz who spilled wine on you… I ruined it. Was it something I said?

Emma plonked herself onto the side of the couch as her wavy blonde hair bounced in a swift motion. Regina hesitated and turned to face her.

"Yes… I'm not gonna argue about you being rather clumsy, but I'm sorry I'm afraid you got a little too close for comfort…

Emma cut across her.

"Oh… I'm sorry was I being too forward in asking about your mother?

Regina shut her eyes as a flash of her mother filled her vision and it displayed Regina being hit in the chest with a cane.

"No dear… It's my issue I just don't like being touched so… I mean without warning"

Regina struggled to hide her blush. Emma searched Regina's glossy eyes.

"Well… Regina if it's alright with you I'd very much like to hold your hand"

Regina's eyes grew wide as the blonde wiped away her falling tear. Regina for the first time in forever felt like someone cared about her. She panicked because that's the only thing she truly knew how to do and bolted towards the door opening the handle and walking briskly towards her apartment. She was shaking as she opened the door. Emma hurried after her not caring that she had just walked into Regina's living room. Regina hung her head as she silently wept.

"It's polite to knock you know…

Emma slowly walked over to the brunette.

"Hey… Regina are you alright?

Regina lifted her head violently.

"What are you doing hanging around with the likes of me anyways, you are way too good to be in the company of some recluse who hasn't lived a day in her life"

Regina's tears were now falling rapidly, she couldn't fathom what had made her explode with emotion but the blonde never faltered in gently easing her to sit down beside her on her own couch and put her arm around her. Regina willingly nuzzled into the gentle embrace and shook as her tears consumed her fragile body.

"Sush… Oh please don't cry Regina… Now you listen to me. You may think you haven't lived and may consider yourself reclusive… that does not and I repeat not make you any less than anyone. Now you have two choices. You can stay home and retreat into your comfort shell… or guess what you can invite me to keep you company... umm actually I better lock my door, I kinda just ran after you"

Regina chuckled against the blonde.

"Just tell me how I can help, cause Regina… I want to… even if I am to sit here and listen to you all night long, I will"

Regina sniffed and broke the embrace.

"But why Miss Swan? I'm sure you are needed elsewhere… a boyfriend perhaps?

Emma smiled weakly and looked to her left.

"Nope… I'm single… as of recently actually. She dumped me 4th of July weekend"

Regina's eyes widened.

"You… you are… umm you like women Miss Swan?

Emma laughed.

"Well if my sculptures didn't give me away… yes Regina I'm gay. I hope I haven't made this evening awkward by telling you that?

Regina shook her head.

"No… not at all dear. I just...I've never met someone like you before"

Emma smiled ignoring Regina's innocent sounding statement. She didn't take offence.

"Well people "like me" are just like you"

Regina scrunched her face.

"I apologise for my phrasing, it's just my mother was quite against the idea… I'm afraid she was rather homophobic if you like… In my career… before I left I often would tell her of the beautiful women I would work with… I think it scared her to think I could be attracted to them… Silly really...

Emma cut her off.

"Career? What did you do?

Regina smiled.

"Well I guess you could say I dabbled in modelling once upon a time"

Emma smiled back.

"Well I'd believe that in a heartbeat!

Regina threw her eyes up.

"You are quite the charmer Miss Swan"

Emma playfully nudged the brunette, making Regina give her a stern look, although she wasn't really offended, Emma immediately retracted her hand.

"Sorry… right the touching thing…

Regina reached out and placed her hand on hers.

"I find myself getting used to you dear…

Emma looked down at her hand and returned her gaze.

"You are an intriguing woman Regina to say the least"

Regina nodded proudly.

"That I am dear"

Emma laughed.

"There's that confidence again!

Regina chuckled.

"You must bring it out of me Miss Swan"

The two locked eyes. Regina spoke first.

"If it's alright with you dear, I'd rather like to say goodnight…"

Emma felt a sudden disappointment hit her heart but she nodded with understanding.

"I had a great time Regina"

Regina smiled.

"Miss Swan… I do believe I am supposed to say that to you"

Emma looked around the room.

"Well it appears I am not at home in Kansas anymore Dorothy… Thank you for letting me see that you got home OK Regina"

Regina smiled a big toothy grin making Emma smile back on reflex.

"Run along home Toto, I believe I hear your sculptures calling you"

Emma stood up and headed for the door.

"Regina?

Regina lifted her gaze to the blonde in her doorway.

"You busy tomorrow night?

Regina furrowed her brow.

"I don't believe I am…

Emma smiled.

"Great dinner at 8"

Regina chuckled.

"Miss Swan… surely you have better people to spend time with"

Emma threw her eyes up.

"Oh but I am, I'm having dinner with a model"

Regina blushed as Emma waved goodbye. Regina was frozen to the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina tossed around violently in her Queen sized double bed. The memories flashing like photographs in her mind. In her dream state she was kneeling, clutching the sides of her body as her mother had a tight hold of her then longer hair.

"I've told you before Regina… the path you have chosen to live is a sin!

Regina's eyes filled with tears.

"I don't understand… what path mother?

Regina cried back as her mother leaned close to her cheek, pulling a vanity mirror closer to Regina and angling it so they could both see themselves as it stood on the coffee table. Cora Mills yanked hard on her daughter's dark hair.

"Don't play stupid girl! I saw the way you looked at that Mal girl!

Regina searched her brain, not knowing how to truly respond because deep down she was struggling herself to understand what she was going through.

"I… I can like who I wish mother!

Regina pulled free from her mother's grip.

"Now you listen here. I forbid you from ever seeing her again!

Regina gritted her teeth.

"Or what?

Cora's eyes grew black.

"You say you are going to be a model oh darling daughter of mine? Let's see how they look at you now"

Cora regained her grip on Regina as she violently smashed the vanity mirror, picking up a sharp edge and lifting it up towards Regina's face.

"Love is weakness Regina… who could love a harlot like you anyways… taking pride in her appearance.

Regina whimpered and pleaded.

"Mother… please I'm sorry. I'll listen. Please but the glass down"

Cora angrily saw her reflection and taking in her daughter's natural beauty slashed just over her upper lip. She dropped the glass shards as Regina cried out in pain. Regina held her face with both hands trying to stop the bleeding as he mother left her sobbing on the floor.

Regina awoke in a sweat, the fresh tears running down her face as she ran her index finger over her upper lip and traced the white scar line. Emma's words began to echo in her head. How could she think I was beautiful. Regina wiped her tears and let the realisation wash over her that she indeed be developing feelings for Miss Swan.

Once again her day flew by, she sat on the edge of her bed trying to process how to go about this evening, without making an utter fool of herself. She decided that maybe Emma was simply complimenting her elegant look therefore not actually admiring her, so she decided to dress in a white flowy blouse and black pants suit. If Emma were to comment on her appearance again, it certainly wouldn't be for this bland combination. She peered closer to the mirror as she tried her best to cover her scar. She left her lips bare and just put on a touch of mascara.

She decided wine wouldn't be the right gift as she eagerly started rummaging around her apartment. Her eyes lit up and the sudden realisation hit. In her old shoe box of memories she had stored away from her mother, she had kept a sketch pad of outlines of clothes she longed to wear as a model. As she lifted the sketch pad underneath revealed a compact art kit complete with a few charcoal pencils. Regina smiled as she examined the case. It had no cracks or damage. The caring part of herself had swam to the surface and she wanted to let Emma know she appreciated her. She pulled out another gift bag from the cupboard and placed the case into it.

Her black Prada heels (this time) clip clopped towards the blonde's doorway. She knocked awaiting the blonde's presence. Emma opened the door with a wide grin.

"Regina…

Emma sighed as she pushed her wild blonde curls out of her face.

"Hello to you too Miss Swan"

Emma stepped backwards and gestured her to come inside.

"I'm sorry… I'm running a bit behind… you mind if we order in? I had such a stressful day at the gallery"

Regina cut across her.

"That's quite alright dear, I rather like that we have time to talk before we eat"

Emma quirked a brow.

"Someone's coming out of her shell I see. I don't know why but I didn't take you for the fast food type… being a mode and all"

Regina smirked.

"Yes well...last night reminded me that I exist and I plan on doing some much needed living Miss Swan… as for the fast food part… I'm not a model anymore dear, I am prone to a pizza or Chinese cuisine once in a blue moon"

Emma chuckled.

"I'm glad I could help,I like seeing you like this"

Regina looked down at her clothes.

"No… no… your personality. You are being yourself"

Regina glanced up meeting the blonde's gaze. Emma smiled as she gestured Regina to sit on the couch.

"Would you like some wine?

Emma trailed off as Regina's eyes grew wide as she burst out laughing. Emma exhaled as she began to laugh along with the brunette.

"No dear… I think I'd like something a little bit stronger"

Emma nodded.

"That can be arranged"

Emma went to stand up as Regina suddenly tugged on her lower arm.

"Wait…

Emma turned and sat back down, meeting Regina's brown eyes.

"I wanted to give you something"

Emma looked down at the familiar coloured gift bag.

"Oh Regina… you didn't have to get me anymore booze"

Regina smirked.

"Look inside… it's not more booze I assure you"

Emma plunged her hand into the bag and pulled out the art kit. Her eyes flashed as she met Regina's nervous stare.

"It was mine, I used it when I used to sketch various outfits I dreamed of modelling one day… I wanted to thank you for last night Miss Swan… This art kit was an escape for me and it brought me so much happiness when it was hard to find any… what I'm trying to say is I wanted you to have it because I guess you mean something to me too"

Emma's eyes glossed over as the clearly flustered brunette rubbed the back of her neck.

"Thank you Regina… I don't know what to say"

Regina blushed as the blonde locked eyes with hers.

"Yes well… that's that. I believe it's time for a drink dear"

Emma returned from the kitchen with her cell phone and a glass of whiskey for her guest.

"You feel like pizza or Chinese?

Regina quirked an eyebrow.

"Pizza… if that is what you wish Miss Swan?

Emma nodded in agreement. She made the order and returned to sitting next to the brunette.

"Your shoes… they are just wow… they must hurt like a bitch though!

Regina nearly chocked on her drink as Emma was leaning forward staring at her feet.

"Ever the poet dear"

Emma sat upright and smirked.

"They do hurt… I can see the red outline"

Regina threw her eyes up.

"Nonsense they are fine Miss Swan"

Emma was having none of it she got up from the couch and returned with a tub of foot cream.

"Take em off Regina"

Regina lowered her glass as Emma began to unscrew the cap.

"What on earth? Miss Swan if you think I am am going to let you touch my feet with whatever god knows what that is you are highly mistaken"

Emma playfully smelled the foot cream. The lavender smell filled her nostrils.

"Oh come on… Don't be so snobby"

Regina pursed her lips.

"I am not being snobby Miss Swan… I simply do not require you to touch my feet"

Emma nodded pretending to listen as she dropped the cap right beside Regina's heel of her shoe. She glanced up at the brunette who gave her a warning look just as Emma dove to the to pick it up Regina not thinking let herself fall into Emma's on the spot imaginary plan. Regina kicked the cap raising her shoe and Emma quickly pulled it off and sat back in her spot.

"Miss Swan! Give me back my shoe at once"

Emma playfully waved the shoe around enjoying Regina's flustered gaze. Her heart was racing as she was letting her body feel something for Regina.

"Now let's be grown ups"

Regina sighed.

"At last!

Emma smirked.

"I'll make you a deal"

Regina quirked an eyebrow.

"Name it"

Emma smiled.

"I have been told that I am very good at foot massages, I also possess the ability to tell when people are lying Regina, and you Miss Mills are in dire pain… You said you wanted to start living, accept the damn foot massage"

Regina scrunched her face.

"And if I accept? You mentioned some deal dear?

Emma smirked.

"Dinner is on me… completely on me"

Regina went to protest.

"I insist Regina… For gods sake we need to work on your trust issues"

Regina paused assessing her words.

"I… I trust you dear"

Emma shimmied closer to Regina and gestured her to raise her bare foot.

"Good. Now if you kindly would raise your foot into Emma's magic foot salon I should have you on cloud nine just in time for dinner"

Emma watched as Regina lay back against the pillows and slipped off her other heel. She raised her left foot and placed it in Emma's lap. She inhaled as Emma rubbed the cream onto her hands.

"Is it alright to touch you Regina?

Regina shut her eyes and nodded. Emma gently began to rub the tender skin as Regina uncontrollably let out a pleasurable sigh.

"See I told you, you were in pain… just relax, magic Emma is here"

She certainly was Regina thought to herself as her nerve endings vibrated at each touch of Emma's thumbs.

"Hmm that feels good Miss Swan"

Emma respectfully kept her mind out of the gutter as the sounds Regina was making were making her rather excited in a way she hadn't expected. The woman was taking over her senses. This was crazy she thought to herself. She barely knew a think about her yet her body was completely sure it desired her. When she had finished the other foot Emma bit her lips as Regina held onto the couch pillow.

"Okay… all done. How do you feel?

Regina slowly lowered her feet to the ground and cocked her head to meet the blonde.

"Are you ever tired of being right all the time Miss Swan?

Emma smiled a big smile, one that made Regina shiver.

"Say the pizza dude is late"

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"About time!

Regina laughed as she watched Emma scramble about looking for her wallet and opening the door hiding her clear frustration that Regina acknowledged as frustration about the late delivery, but it was so much more. Emma returned to the coffee table and opened the lid.

"Oh this looks delicious Miss Swan. Thank you"

Emma smiled at the brunette and glanced into the box.

"Oh man they forgot the garlic dip!

Regina burst out laughing once more.

When they finished their meal. Emma insisted on waiting at the door to see if Regina had got in safely. Regina gave her a delicate wave and shut her door.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma awoke at 5am to the sounds of cries through her headboard. She sat up and listened into the wall. Se could clearly hear Regina in distress. She hopped out of bed and adjusted her white tank top. She threw on some pyjama pants and grabbed a hoodie she had dropped on the floor. She headed out into the hallway as the sun was beginning to wake up. She was worried about her. She knocked on the front door and called out her name. As luck would have it the sudden bang on the door had pulled Regina right out of where she didn't want to be. She sat upright as the knocking filled her ears. She glanced at the clock and threw back the bed clothes.

"Regina… It's me… Are you alright?

Regina could hear the familiar voice as she tightened her dressing gown. She walked towards the door and opened it revealing her bed hair and heavy eyes. Emma couldn't help herself and burst out laughing.

"Are you drunk Miss Swan? Do you find it funny to wake me up at 5am with your insistent knocking?

Emma stopped laughing.

"Woah… hey now. I'm sorry for laughing at your hair Regina, but you actually woke me up"

Regina rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I don't follow Miss Swan… look can't this wait till later in the morning, I haven't been sleeping well and I…"

Emma pushed passed her and sat on the couch rubbing her arms. Regina turned on the spot.

"It's freezing out there!

Regina threw up her eyes.

"And… you're on my couch… well it appears I must go make the coffee"

Emma stood up.

"Coffee ppssshh. You need a drink Regina"

Regina turned around to face the blonde.

"I beg your pardon?

Emma sighed.

"Regina… you woke me up. I heard you being clearly distressed. I was worried about you!

Regina started to shake.

"Oh… I… I apologise Miss Swan"

Emma watched as Regina's eyes filled with tears.

"Hey now… no need to get worked up. You didn't do anything wrong. Do you hear me? I am simply concerned and I came over to see that you are alright, you clearly aren't so I say let's have a drink. Got any whiskey?

Regina giggled as Emma started to search her cabinets.

"Whenever I have my friends over we always play this game"

Regina quirked an eyebrow.

"Friends? Game?

Emma handed her the whiskey and Regina clinked it with Emma's glass.

"Yes Regina… you and I are now friends"

Regina smiled softly as she started into her glass.

"I've not had the pleasure of having any in a very long time Miss Swan…"

Emma nodded with understanding.

"As for the game...20 questions. You basically can ask me anything and if I don't wanna answer I have to down my drink"

Regina sighed.

"You were doing so well on maturity up until this moment Miss Swan"

Emma laughed.

"You first"

Regina nodded.

"When did you know you were attracted to the same sex?

Emma chuckled.

"Hmmm Wow you dove right in there... you really are curious Miss Mills?

Regina looked shyly at the floor.

"It's alright, don't be shy Regina. I was about 12 I guess and I kissed my first girl at 19. Tell me when were you first curious?

Regina gulped.

"As long as I remember dear"

Emma grinned as Regina crossed her legs.

"Tell me Miss Swan… how did you truly know you wanted to be intimate with another woman?

Emma smirked.

"You mean when did I know I wanted to have sex with one?

Regina threw up her eyes.

"Yes if you must phrase it that way"

Emma sniggered.

"Well how did you know you wanted to fuck guys?

Regina pursed her lips.

"Miss Swan… how crude. I have always thought the act of physical expression between two people to be a mutual connection that results in mutual pleasure"

Emma raised her eyebrows.

"Wow… that sounds like you read that right outa some book"

Regina sipped her drink nervously.

"Yes… well… I believe I cannot answer your question dear, as I have not wanted to "fuck" as you so romantically put it"

Emma giggled.

"I love how flustered you get when talking about sex… It's not so taboo you know, I'll bet you are a surprise in the bedroom"

Emma playfully winked. Regina's thighs began to quiver.

"Miss Swan…"

Emma cut across her.

"Oh come on lighten up, it's just me… have a bit of fun and don't be afraid to play the game"

Regina nodded.

"Very well… How many sexual partners have you had?

Emma raised her hand as Regina counted 4 raised fingers.

"Four real relationships. One with a man before I admitted to myself who I was and I guess a few one night stands in my early 20's Miss Colombo!

Regina raised her eyebrows.

"My my… you are quite the expert it seems"

Emma burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah I'm a sex god!

Regina blushed.

"So… what does sex mean to you Miss Swan?

Emma stopped laughing.

"Mean to me? Hmm that's a good question. Well obviously I agree with your textbook analysis, but I believe it's so much more when you truly find that joined spark, you know the one that explodes into both of you and you have no choice but to rip each others clothes off and express how much you care for one another and desire to have them make you scream"

Regina's underwear was now wet as she struggled to distract herself.

"Yes… well I'm afraid I can't relate to that Miss Swan"

Regina crossed her legs again as Emma wiped the puzzled look of her pale face.

"Regina... have you ever kissed a woman before?

Regina's mouth fell open.

"Certainly not… I mean, I've never had the opportunity"

Emma giggled as Regina struggled to finish her sentence.

"I do make you nervous don't I?

Regina's eyes grew wide.

"It's okay… I'm not going to kiss you Regina. Hmm Okay next question tell me this where have you always wanted to "make love"

Regina gave her a weak smile noting her change in phrasing and bit her lower lip.

"Well dear… I guess I've never really thought about it much"

Emma sighed.

"Oh come on! No lying aloud, I can tell remember! Of course you've thought about it"

Regina gulped nervously.

"I guess I have always been partial to the stars Miss Swan, I'd often gaze up at them when I'd feel lonely and they made me feel safe… I often wondered that if I found that with another person I would make love with them underneath the starlight… I've never told anyone that before…"

Regina nervously stared at her feet.

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting that… Regina that is possibly the most romantic thing I've ever heard, why haven't you done that already?

Regina continued to stare at her feet.

"I guess I haven't found the right person Miss Swan"

Regina chuckled.

"I'm sorry this conversation has my mind racing… the whiskey too. I'd like to ask you the same question dear?

Emma smirked.

"Well I certainly can't top your answer cause frankly, I think I just added that to my list"

Regina blushed.

"I hope you experience that with someone Miss Swan"

Emma smiled and nodded as she took a sip.

"That sure would be nice huh Regina"

Regina nodded sipping in reflex.

"I guess I'd love to make love in my gallery"

Regina gasped.

"Miss Swan! What about the people?

Emma laughed.

"Oh your innocence is adorable Regina, I happen to have an office like space away from the public eye, although doing it on the gallery floor does sound kinda hot"

Regina threw up her eyes.

"How ridiculous Miss Swan"

Emma laughed.

"Hey don't judge me, I own the damn gallery I can do as I wish on it's premises"

Regina struggled to keep the smile from forming across her mouth.

"Tell me about your first time Miss Swan"

Emma sat up on her knees and adjusted herself so they tucked at her side.

"Well… picture a clueless teenager, a back seat of a car and a guy who lasted less than 5 mins"

Regina actually looked repulsed.

"How bout yours? Something similar I'd imagine, nobody I know seems to have a mind blowing first time… now my first time with a girl. That's a whole other story"

Regina eagerly tilted her head.

"There was a difference?

Emma nodded rapidly as she took a sip.

"Oh god yeah! That's what I wish could have been my first time, I'd like to count it as a first cause yano different gender etc... "

Regina paused.

"Was it wonderful?

Emma met the brunette's gaze.

"Yeah Regina… it was right out of that textbook you were reading and more…"

Regina blushed as her arousal was creeping up fast.

"I.. think I've had a little bit too much to drink Miss Swan, I'm sorry I've kept you from sleeping"

Emma watched as Regina placed her glass on her coffee table.

"What was your first time like Regina?

Regina stood on the spot and took a deep breath and mumbled something Emma couldn't quite hear.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you. I'm either pissed drunk or going deaf"

Regina turned to face the blonde as the smile crept across her now shame filled face.

"I've… I've never had a first time Miss Swan"

Emma's mouth fell open.

"You mean you're a virgin?

Regina silently nodded.

"Pathetic right? What you must think of me"

Emma sat in silence as she processed the confession.

"You are actually serious? You… Regina… the model has never had sex?

Regina smirked.

"Shout it louder I don't think your sculptures heard!

Emma covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry I'm just baffled… How! Why?

Regina sat down next to her.

"When I was 17 I left my career to take care of my mother… who had got suddenly ill"

Regina ran her finger over her scar, not quite ready to tell that story. Emma nodded listening eagerly to every word.

"So basically… you really gave up your life to care for her full time… did you not meet anyone?

Regina's eyes grew glossy.

"Remember when I said my mother didn't approve, well she would turn abusive at the slightest thing that I had done to make her unhappy"

Emma's eyes grew wide.

"She hit you?

Regina nodded.

"And worse… but that's for another day dear. I feel simply foolish for confessing my tragic life to you. I do apologise Miss Swan, I understand if you don't want to spend anymore time with me"

Emma furrowed her brow and tried to make light of the conversation.

"I'll bet you have all sorts trying to woo you Regina"

Regina chuckled making her chest jiggle with the heartiness of her laugh. Emma politely averted her gaze to Regina's eyes.

"Oh yeah sure right, I'm such a catch, you practically said it yourself yesterday… I'm not a people person"

Emma reached out and gently squeezed her hand. Regina jumped on the spot.

"I'm sorry… I forgot to ask permission, but hey I didn't mean what I said, you gotta know that. Sitting with you right now has shown me how amazing you are...Are you actually kidding? Regina… you happen to be one of the most incredible women I have ever met"

A single tear fell down Regina's cheek.

"Thank you Miss Swan… Thank you"

Before Emma could breathe Regina had pulled her upward and into a genuine embrace. She held the brunette as Regina held Emma as if her life depended on it.


	7. Chapter 7

Before Emma could breathe Regina had pulled her upward and into a genuine embrace. She held the brunette as Regina held Emma as if her life depended on it.

Regina awoke in her bed a few hours later in her bed not quite remembering going back to bed or indeed when Emma had left this morning. The sun was screaming in her window and the birds were performing a concert in the highest octave. Regina covered her eyes with her palm and squinted at the clock it was 1pm she has actually slept until after lunch. No bad dream, no nothing just sleep. She smiled as she remembered the smell of Emma's blonde main against her cheek. Cinnamon and a sorta earthy smell she had pinpointed it must be some sort of clay, arty sent. Nevertheless she liked it. She and Emma handed made any plans to hang out later and quite frankly Regina was rather grateful because she still felt highly embarrassed at her confession to the blonde, never mind the fact she was clearly starting to feel a strong physical attraction as well as a trusting connection. Regina was ashamed. Emma was so experienced and somewhat younger than her she felt a fool for having such feelings, Emma would surely never feel the same way about her. She planned on staying hidden in the safety of her bed covers for as long as she saw fit. She had no clients today and was nursing the slight headache the whiskey had left her with.

8pm had arrived and there was no sound coming from behind her headboard, Regina had gotten up, took some paracetamol and made some coffee, she started a new book and read it in the comfort of her bed. She had a pyjama day and had no regrets, except that the curiosity was now creeping up and a slight worrying feeling crept across her chest as Emma would usually be at home by now pottering around the place. She glanced at the clock again as her tummy began to rumble. A thought popped into her already racing mind. Maybe Emma was running behind at work, what if she hadn't eaten like her? Regina bit her lip, maybe she should go see if she was alright?

Before she had time to argue with herself, Regina was actually jumping in the shower and getting herself presentable to go outside! She put the final touches to her make up and let her hair dry naturally making the curls appear like magic. She hopped into a red dress she had in the back of her wardrobe and threw on a bar of knee high boots for a chance. She smirked wondering if Emma would notice.

Regina opened the door to her apartment complex and breathed in the dark night air. The stars were dimmed by the large street lamp as she stepped onto the pavement. Her heart was racing as she started to walk at a rapid pace, feeling highly aware of the passers by. She passed a local deli and picked up two grilled cheeses. She began to eat hers on the then unlocked her cell and reread the address to Emma's gallery. It happened to be only a few blocks away so she didn't require a taxi. Regina took the turn around the corner and could see the gallery on the opposite side of the street, the light was still on which was very reassuring as she walked across the road, avoiding the passing cars.

Regina opened the door as a bell chimed sweetly in the corner. Regina stepped onto the pine wood floor and her heels immediately echoed around the open space. Regina's eyes ignited as she admired the blonde's work that filled the walls. She didn't even notice that Emma had seen her walk in and was standing in the door frame to her office watching her gazing at her work. Emma made her presence known by clearing her throat.

"Miss Swan. You startled me, how long have you been standing there?

Emma raised her hands apologetically.

"I'm sorry, my bad. I just can't resist seeing you lit up when you look at my work… Talk about ego boost"

Regina threw up her eyes.

"Yeah right dear… Miss Swan, your work is exquisite"

Emma blushed taking the compliment.

"Thank you Regina… that means a lot to me coming from you"

The two met each others gaze.

"Yes well I mean it"

Emma bit her lip.

"So what brings you to my gallery… I'm afraid we are closed though"

Regina frantically looked around,

"But I believe I saw the light on, the door was unlocked…"

Emma laughed at Regina's puzzlement.

"I was literally coming out to lock up and here you were"

Regina smirked.

"Well done let me keep you dear"

Emma leaned her body to the side noting the bag in Regina's left hand.

"Hmm what do you have there?

Regina chuckled.

"Oh nothing, I hadn't eaten and I happened to be in your neck of the woods near your gallery so I kind of thought you might… not have eaten"

Emma's face lit up as she relished Regina's shy delivery of that sentence.

"You mean you brought me dinner… like on purpose?

Regina bit her lip and nodded.

"Yes… go ahead and laugh, I'm lame right?

Emma rapidly shook her head.

"You kidding? Regina I could kiss you, I'm starving!

Regina felt the tingles zoom right to her core as she handed the back to the blonde by reflex.

"So… tell me Miss Swan. Why are you working so late?

Emma wasted no time in munching into the toasted sandwich.

"Umm… actually I kind of was working on a present for someone"

Regina quirked an eyebrow.

"Colour me intrigued Miss Swan"

Emma smiled as her cheeks looked like a chubby chipmunk as she swallowed her sandwich.

"It's back there"

Regina immediately was walking into the back as Emma called after her.

"Hey wait… Regina it's not finished… its…"

Regina turned on the light as a canvas appeared in the middle of the room.

"It's me"

Regina turned on the spot as Emma was standing behind her in the doorway.

"Yeah… it's you Regina"

Regina's mouth was a gasp.

"I… I don't know what to say… nobody has ever done anything for me like this before"

She turned back towards the drawing as her eyes immediately caught sight of her art kit next to the easel on the side table. Tears began to fill her chocolate eyes.

"Oh Miss Swan…

Emma was now behind her and Regina could feel her light breath on her neck. Regina turned as Emma on reflex reached out to wipe her falling tears.

"Do you like it?

Regina gulped and nodded.

"Yes very much so…"

Regina was suddenly aware at how close she was to the blonde. She felt the heat between her thighs as Emma whispered into her ear.

"Nice boots"

Regina actually let out a whimper and Emma smirked as she slowly pulled her head away.

"I… I… think you are right about you making me nervous"

Emma's eyes lit up.

"Would you like to come over to my place… I'd really like to show you something I think you'll like"

Regina gulped and nodded.

"Yes…"


	8. Chapter 8

Emma smiled and turned off the light in her room her boots thudded across the floor as Regina followed in suit, watching her turn of the main lights and locked the door. The two walked in silence as they approached their apartment complex. Emma unlocked her apartment door and Regina stepped inside. Emma immediately walked to her bedroom.

"This way, follow me Regina"

Regina followed her to the doorway and paused as her nerves got the better of her.

"Miss Swan… I'm not sure what you intend on happening here?

Emma had made her way to her window and was lifting it open.

"Huh? Sorry Regina I didn't catch what you said… this damn window is a giant pain in my ass to open"

Regina rushed over and gave it a final push upwards and retreated back inside in unison with the blonde.

"Where are you taking me Miss Swan? You do realise we are on the top floor?

Emma smirked.

"Not quite!

Regina looked bewildered.

"I love it when you look like you can't add two plus two"

Regina's features turned into a glare.

"Very funny Miss Swan… I believe I can do basic maths thank you very much, but if you think I am going to climb out your bedroom window, you must be on drugs"

Emma laughed.

"This morning a little birdy showed me something rather fascinating"

Regina crossed her arms.

"Alright that's it you are on drugs!

Emma threw up hers eyes.

"Just listen and judge me later please"

Regina shut her mouth.

"The birds woke me up this morning so much so I stuck my head out to yell at them"

Regina chuckled.

"Of course you did dear"

Emma glared back.

"Anyways… when I stuck my head out and looked up I saw this…"

Emma stuck her head out of her window once more and pulled on what seemed to be a metal ladder.

"It seems to be part of an old fire escape… clearly missing it's ass half"

Regina smirked.

"So perfectly put Miss Swan"

Emma pulled her head back in and glared at the brunette once more.

"Anyways it's clicks in place just on my ledge. So I climbed it this morning…"

Regina was now rubbing her temples.

"And did you see God Miss Swan… as you obviously fell and hit your head! How stupid… how dangerous, you could have been killed!

Emma huffed.

"Alright… Alright settle down your Majesty, we can't all be regally perfect and safety cautious"

Regina let out a kind of gasp.

"Regally perfect you say?

Emma threw up her eyes.

"So anyways… when I got to the top I discovered something…. Something I'd very much like to show you Regina"

Regina's eyes lit up.

"Preposterous dear! I'm not going on that rickety old ladder"

Emma was already out the window and halfway up the ladder before Regina had finished her rant. She nervously stuck her head out at looked up into the darkness.

"Come Regina… don't be a scardy cat...you only live once remember"

Emma's voice was muffled by the night's breeze. Regina took a breathe and found herself hoisting herself onto the ledge and pulling herself up onto the ladder Emma was ahead of her and she watched anxiously as Emma lifted her leg over the ledge at the top. When Regina had got to the top a fresh gust of the breeze blew her hair wildy to attention as she closed her eyes on reflex. Emma reached out and Regina accepted her hand as she climbed over the small wall.

"What is this place Miss Swan?

Regina looked around not quite being able to make out the scenery. When her eyes had adjusted to the darkness she saw Emma lying on what appeared to be her very own couch cushions and a blanket. Regina knelt down onto the cushions noting the surrounding plants and flower pots.

"I think the other owner was building a little garden… I was looking around at realised there was no street lamps or any light on this side of the building"

Emma let herself lie back. She paused for effect and finished her sentence

"I was right…"

Regina watched as the blonde was staring at the sky. Regina gasped as the night's sky was alive with pure white starlight.

"Oh… this is truly magnificent… Miss Swan… again I don't know what to say?

Emma sat up to Regina's level.

"Don't say anything"

Emma shut her eyes and leaned closer to the innocent brunette's mouth. Regina felt Emma's hand hover beside her waist. Emma felt the same way it was more than obvious at this moment and the force of emotion that hit Regina caused her to grab Emma's hand hoisting them both to their feet. Emma's eyes shot open only for a moment as Regina pulled her body against hers.

She shut her eyes and captured her lips with Emma's. The electric sensation that erupted through her lips made Regina hold on tighter to Emma's waist. Emma smiled into the kiss as Regina parted her lips allowing Emma to gently caress her tongue with her own. Regina was trembling and Emma's core was growing wetter at every sound that was dropped from the brunette's mouth. When they finally needed air they broke the kiss and stared deep into each others eyes. Regina gulped.

"Emma?

Emma's eyes lit up as she began to play with Regina's hand in her own, making them sit onto the cushions.

"You said my name?

Regina bit her lip.

"I hope you will make me say it again…"

Emma searched her eyes frantically.

"Are you saying what I think your saying, rather what I hope you are saying?

Regina chuckled.

"I'd like to make love with you Emma…"

Emma sat with her mouth ajar.

"Are you sure? Regina… I'd be your first are you sure you don't want anybody better?

Regina gently cupped her face.

"I want you… I'm sure of it. I trust you... I may sound like the one who's on drugs now dear but I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life! Make love to me Emma please"

Emma gulped as the starlight twinkled overhead.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma stammered as the brunette stared at her with her big brown eyes. The look she was giving her made her heart melt. She couldn't just take her. She was feeling something for this woman she had never felt before, she did not want to use her and although Regina claimed she was ready, Emma couldn't help but wonder if all these feelings Regina was feeling were the fact that she had been alone for so long… was she just gonna use Emma and then go off to explore the sexual world. Emma's thought process came to a halt as the brunette began to unbutton the back of her dress. Emma stood up.

"Regina stop!

Regina jerked to a halt and lowered her hand.

"Emma what's wrong?

Emma pushed her hair back of her face and stammered.

"I'm sorry... I... I can't do this"

Emma walked away briskly and headed for the ladder as Regina sat on her knees, letting herself sink onto her side. She threw her eyes up to the stars and sobbed. She felt so ashamed. She struggled to stand up with tears running down her face. Emma jumped into her bedroom and began to pace back and fourth, rubbing her temples. Regina's views of sex ringing in her ears. If she was going to give into her feelings she would damn well be sure she was also ready. Emma jumped as Regina slid under the window pane into her pitch black bedroom. Emma reached over and turned on her lamp. The shadows of light made it obvious of Regina's emotion as Emma covered her hand hiding a gasp and curling her hand into a fist as she looked completely guilt ridden.

"Regina I… Please don't cry... I didn't mean to upset you"

Regina stood up straight and wiped her eyes on the back of her hand as she proceeded to walk out of the bedroom.

"Wait!

Regina turned around so rapidly that Emma had walked straight into her. The two winced as their head stung from the impact.

"What is it Miss Swan, are you going to humiliate me again? Or can I leave without any further injuries?

Emma shook her head and rapidly rubbed her forehead.

"And we are back to Miss Swan again… I told you I was clumsy"

Regina glared.

"No! No I wasn't trying to be funny… Regina… I… I'm sorry I just took off like that. I had to think... about this"

Regina pursed her lips.

" Well "this" is over now. It appears that I am not worthy of being intimate with you Miss Swan, I bid you good night"

Regina turned and proceeded to walk towards the door again. Emma rapidly reached out grabbing the older woman's arm.

"Unhand me at once, Don't touch me!

Emma dropped her arm as if it was on fire. She muttered in a low shy voice.

"Sorry... I'm sorry Regina"

Regina glared at Emma who had stepped backwards and bowed her head, starring at the floor.

"Take care Miss Swan"

Emma shot up her gaze and shouted on the spot.

"No! Please listen to me Regina… I… do want that with you. Believe me I do. But right now at this very moment… it just didn't feel right. I felt like you might just have been caught up in what happened and maybe weren't thinking?

Regina scrunched her face.

"If you think that I am the kind of woman who would just jump into bed with the first person who showed interest in me me Miss Swan… you are absurd. I have been kissed before you know. But never did I feel... this...Of course I thought about it, hell I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't mean it… you made me feel like a fool dear an absolute fool. I won't be asking you again"

The tears were back and falling down her face as she turned to grab the doorknob.

"Regina please… I didn't mean it that way. I said no because I wasn't ready…"

Regina halted and turned to face Emma. She blinked hard.

"Not ready?

Emma nodded and gulped.

"Look I know what it's like to have waited so long time for something and then have it be a complete let down… I haven't slept with anyone since my ex… I think you and I understand each other about the connection and how much you wanna show the other person how much you care about them… Regina what I feel for you is raw, real and unexpected… I've been hurt before and I'm honestly afraid"

Emma walked towards the brunette.

"Afraid of me?

Emma shook her head.

"No afraid of me… my emotions, the one thing I am sure is that I care about you a lot Regina, like a lot… and my body is literally throwing caution to the wind cause my god kissing you did things to me I never thought I'd feel again… so much so it took everything I had to deny you. I wanna do this right"

Regina blinked hard letting the tears fall.

"I have been hurt too Miss Swan..."

Emma nodded.

"I know, that is why I want to take this slow and at a pace where we both will know when we are both truly ready… I'd like to ask you out on a real date Regina… and I know that might seem lame and stuff and I understand I was a complete dick to you on the roof, leaving you like that… but I couldn't do it, not like that. I want to give you a first time that you'll remember, one that won't be a regret and one that you'll know that the person making love to you means it"

Emma gulped hard awaiting Regina's response.

"Pick me up at 8…"

Emma choked on the tears that had erupted from her eyes as Regina leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.


End file.
